


To be Found in the Nude

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: [Based off a story they told during their All In era Meet&Greet about Kihyun being found passed out naked on a couch after a long day]Kihyun is stressed out a lot, being the designated homemaker of Monsta X, but Changkyun is always there to be the obedient maknae and follow any order given to him. Even if sometimes he screws up.---Mostly PWP lol this was an excuse for Changki pr0nzz---





	

“What a day,” Hoseok murmured, slipping off his shoes and walking away, leaving the designer sneakers sprawled across the floor in a disorderly fashion. Following his lead, a few of the others came inside the dorm and sighed in exhaustion as well, slipping off their respective shoes and flopping onto the couch or floor or whatever surface they could gain access to immediately. Kihyun filed in last, his mood being a little sensitive and annoyed all day, and made direct eye-contact with the pile of shoes that were on the floor and not in their respective cubbies. Sighing through his teeth, Kihyun crouched down and began arranging the shoes, nagging continuously, but the words were unheard by the other members. After successfully completing the task that would go unnoticed by all, Kihyun stood up, and was immediately struck by the sharp pain in his back lower back that causes him to groan in pain. Hearing the complaints, Hyunwoo finally said something to the boy. 

“Kihyun-ah? What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo said gently, angling his head to watch the nagging mother-figure. Kihyun grumbled and brushed off his clothes, stepping fully inside the dorm and slowly heading towards the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Ramen, for tonight. At least Hoseok would be perfectly content. On his way, Kihyun answered Hyunwoo. 

“Just straightening up hyung. Changkyunnie!” Kihyun yelled, startling the maknae from his perch against the couch. “Help me make dinner,” Kihyun finished, and Changkyun stood up and, without complaint, went to the kitchen. 

Walking inside and watching the bustling form of his hyung working, Changkyun felt a residual guilt for not helping out Kihyun more with housework. The boy was clearly frazzled, his arms trembling slightly from exhaustion, but Kihyun had a duty that he felt only he was able to do. Changkyun decided that from now on, he would never question any of Kihyun’s demands if it meant helping him out even a little bit. 

“Wash some veggies,” Kihyun ordered while flipping on the stovetop’s heat and setting down a few pots to start boiling the water for the ramen. Changkyun silently nodded and opened the fridge, happy to help. 

Not too much later, and dinner was ready. Kihyun called for everyone to gather, which wasn’t too difficult considering how easily they were all swayed by the prospect of food. Each member graciously ate and then left, leaving their dirty dishes to go take showers or go to sleep. The only person who stayed back was Changkyun, who was getting increasingly more concerned about Kihyun’s well-being. The boy had been completely silent all dinner, his eyes drifting closed several times, almost falling asleep into his ramen bowl. And now he had to do the dishes alone. 

“Hyung?” Changkun softly called out to Kihyun, watching the boy’s eyes open slowly and stare deeply, almost intimately into his own. Changkyun flustered slightly, eyes quickly darting away. “Do you want me to do the dishes?” Changkyun offered, glancing back to Kihyun again to gauge his reaction. Kihyun’s eyes never left Changkyun’s for even a second, as he silently took in the younger’s kindness. He finally looked down to smile a little to himself before shaking his head.   
“No. Everyone has had a hard day today-”

“So have you,” Changkyun interrupted, shuffling his chopsticks around as he considered doing the dishes regardless of Kihyun’s wishes. Kihyun sighed and chuckled a little, moving to stand up and groaning at his sore muscles.

“Fine, hand me that bowl,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun eagerly stood up with the bowl half-full of broth, only to catch his knee on the table and end up spilling the contents of the bowl onto Kihyun in one majestic splash of ramen juice. The world froze, maybe for a second, maybe for a century, as Kihyun stood completely still, arm still outstretched to Changkyun. And then it unfroze, and Changkyun scrambled to run over to Kihyun, who only shooed him away, sighing loudly and beginning to take off his soaked clothes, his expression darkening. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry, my hand-” Changkyun started, but Kihyun shook his head.

“I don’t hate you or anything, it’s okay,” Kihyun said, looking at the deeply regretful boy with sincere eyes. “Go do the dishes, I’ll clean up in here,” Kihyun said, rubbing his exhausted eyes. Changkyun nodded, and quickly began collecting the dishes, taking them carefully into the kitchen to clean them as quickly as possible. 

When he finished the task, Changkyun rinsed off his hands and walked back out to the dining area... only to find that Kihyun wasn’t there anymore. He glanced around, trying to locate the boy, and spotted their laundry basket. Curiously enough, it had every article of clothing Kihyun had just been wearing, including a pair of pale pink briefs. Changkyun blinked a few times, walking through the room and into the living room, when he saw a little foot sticking off the edge of the couch. 

He approached it and there lied Kihyun, stark naked. He was laying on his back, chest rising and falling rhythmically and fingers twitching slightly on his tummy. Kihyun had passed out on the couch without even putting on fresh clothes. At first, Changkyun felt a little embarrassed, seeing his hyung in such a state of intimacy without him knowing… but those thoughts quickly shifted. It honestly was kind of cute, and pathetic, but Kihyun’s parted lips and soft snores paired with his completely nude form on the couch made for a pretty adorable picture. So adorable, in fact, that Changkyun couldn’t keep this image to himself. 

He quickly rounded up the other boys, each quietly coming in and giggling, all agreeing that Kihyun did look really cute like that. He was normally so prideful, and while Kihyun was known for sleeping in the nude on occasion, usually he did so after cleaning up and getting cozy in bed. This was just an image of Kihyun so tired he couldn’t even go to his room and get fresh clothes before passing out. 

As quietly as they could muster, each member stepped away from the scene with little smiles on their faces and a new memory to think about forever. Naturally, none of them made any move to notify Kihyun of his predicament or cover him up. Hoseok took a picture before leaving, a fact that he hoped no one else noticed. 

When everyone else had already filed out and left, Changkyun stayed back, admiring the nude boy alone. A flame of mischievousness flared up inside him, and he softly stepped towards Kihyun, crouching down next to him and gazing at his sleeping form. He wanted to wake him up and tell him, but how should he wake him up? Poke his nipples? Shake him? Tickle him? Oh wait, Kihyun isn’t ticklish though. I guess that only left one option, then. 

Changkyun leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Kihyun’s. The kiss lasted for only a second, maybe two, before Changkyun pulled away. Kihyun’s eyelids flickered before opening completely, meeting eyes with Changkyun. Kihyun blinked a few times, clearly still half-asleep as he took in Changkyun’s presence. He then inhaled deeply, stretching all of his limbs in one long, sensual stretch. Naked. On the couch. Changkyun silently appreciated the beauty of Kihyun’s soft, pale body, gloriously and unabashedly bare as he unknowingly displayed it to him. Changkyun swallowed thickly, eyes glazing over in lust. The boy was quite beautiful, after all.

“Hyung… you’re naked,” Changkyun finally said, his voice deep but playful, and Kihyun stared at him blankly as the words processed. Kihyun then angled his chin down, seeing that the words were true. He blinked, processing.

“I know… I’m just… tired…” Kihyun said, before fully understanding the meaning of those words and suddenly getting embarrassed. He quickly sat up, hands moving to cover his manhood and cheeks flushing deeply. “I’ll just, go to our room-”

“Wait,” Changkyun interrupted, his hand moving out to hold down Kihyun’s arm. He couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, not when Kihyun was this delectable. Kihyun gazed at the boy with question in his eyes, cheeks still painted an adorable pink. Changkyun then leaned forward, his lips gently meeting Kihyun’s and hand reaching out to push Kihyun back on to the couch. He separated their lips but soon Kihyun leaned in on his own accord, kissing the younger boy with a renewed vigor. Their lips met repeatedly, occasionally parting with the sound of Kihyun’s moans and noises slipping through. The kiss became more and more heated, and Changkyun found himself half on top of Kihyun’s body by the end of it. When they finally parted, Changkyun was staring into Kihyun’s eyes, both slightly out of breath, Kihyun’s sighs and breaths tinted with soft moans even still. Changkyun glanced down the boys body and grinned mischievously at the sight of Kihyun’s half-hard cock twitching slightly. Kihyun pressed his thighs together slightly before parting them wholly, and when Changkyun looked back at the older boy’s face, Kihyun was sporting a slightly cocky expression, lips pink and eyes hazy, but his confidence now fully intact. 

“Wanna get it harder?” Kihyun demanded more than asked, his small, soft hand trailing down his tummy and grasping his cock lightly. An invitation. One that Changkyun was all too happy to receive. He nodded obediently and repositioned himself so he was face-to-dick, and then took Kihyun’s cock into his mouth, tasting it. Kihyun hissed through his teeth, a petite hand moving to press against the back of Changkyun’s head, urging the boy to go deeper. Which, of course, he did. Taking Kihyun quickly down his throat, Changkyun started to rhythmically bob his head, sucking in his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the length. Kihyun moaned loudly, using his incredible vocal cords to make obscene noises instead of singing. 

“Fuck, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun moaned, fingers trembling and stroking Changkyun’s hair soothingly. “Go deeper~” Changkyun felt ever fiber of his being heat up, as he forced his mouth to go ever deeper onto Kihyun’s cock, eager to obey. However, this wasn’t enough for Kihyun, whose hand pressed hard against the back of Changkyun’s head, choking the boy and completely filling up his mouth and throat. Changkyun felt his eyes water and he pulled back against his will, mouth gaping and spit pouring from his lips, cheeks red and tears glistening down his face. He began coughing, and Kihyun chuckled a little from his perch on the couch. 

“You’re so cute,” Kihyun said, watching Changkyun make tiny choking noises for several seconds before he got himself back together. Trying to catch his breath, the younger boy glanced down at his elder with pink lips still slightly parted. 

“What now?” Changkyun asked, shifting his position so that his still-clothed crotch pressed against Kihyun’s bare, and very wet, cock. Kihyun angled his chin back, letting out a breathy moan and arching his hips up, desperate for the friction.

“I want to cum,” Kihyun replied with a hazy lustiness to his tone, eyes half-lidded as they gazed into Changkyun’s, tongue darting out to press into the corner of his mouth. “So make me cum.” Fingers twitching in reflex to the command, Changkyun pressed them into the hollow of Kihyun’s hips, rubbing the area in small circles as he thought. It was kinda late, and they were both tired as hell, so they couldn’t do anything too strenuous. Anal was out of the question currently, and he just gave the man oral…

“Get on top,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun arched a brow. “Could you, please?” he added politely, watching Kihyun smile contentedly as he moved to change position. Kihyun now on top, Changkyun felt a sudden shift in mood. Kihyun had a bad habit of getting distracted in positions like this, and instead of quickly cumming and going to bed, Kihyun was absorbed in more foreplay. His lips were suddenly pressed against Changkyun’s soft, broad neck, tongue darting out to swipe against a prominent vein. Changkyun shivered instantly, resisting the urge to giggle at the ticklish feeling. Kihyun continued to lightly tease the boy, making Changkyun squirm and jolt, until he sunk his teeth in to a specific sensitive spot. Changkyun normally wasn’t the most vocal member in bed, but he had a slight penchant for biting, and low, breathy groans slipped out of his mouth at the cross of pain and pleasure. 

“Does that feel good?” Kihyun rhetorically asked, ego swelling as Changkyun breathily replied affirmatively, cheeks tinted pink and eyes mostly closed in lust. “Good boy~” Kihyun smirked, hands trailing down Changkyun’s body to grasp at the obvious tent in his pants, chuckling slightly at the way Changkyun’s entire body jolted at the sensation, legs spreading unconsciously. 

“Take off your top,” Kihyun demanded, and Changkyun willingly did so, removing the garment swiftly. Kihyun then unzipped Changkyun’s pants, sliding them down his body and removing them along with his underwear. Changkyun and Kihyun were now both naked in the living room area of the dorm they shared with five other people. And honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time somebody was naked in this room, and it isn’t going to be the last. 

Leaning back, Kihyun grabbed his dick with one hand while sticking three fingers into his mouth with the other, getting them nice and wet in the flashiest way possible, making eye-contact with Changkyun the whole time. Removing the fingers with a wet pop, Kihyun then smeared the spit onto his and Changkyun’s dicks, lubricating them slightly before taking both into his hand and rubbing them up and down. Changkyun keened at the sensation, body arching into Kihyun’s petite hand, desperate for more friction. Kihyun then moved in to a relatively fast pace, changing hands occasionally when his wrist got tired, careful not to strain himself too much as he pleasured himself and his band-mate at the same time. 

Truthfully speaking, it had been a while since the two had last fucked around. Their schedules had been way busier than normal, and any time spent at the dorm was spent eating and sleeping, sex was pretty much out of the question because of time constraints. So, it was pretty much expected that both would be getting close already. Kihyun had found himself leaned over Changkyun, one hand resting on the couch beside him and one still pumping away, while Changkyun’s hands were both grasping Kihyun’s shoulders for dear life, both moaning and gasping in time with Kihyun’s hand. Changkyun dug his fingers in ever more into Kihyun’s shoulders, lips parting to moan a particularly low and loud moan right against Kihyun’s neck, making the older boy shiver at the sensation. 

“I-I’m close, hyung~” Changkyun softly said, and Kihyun bit his lip in response, hand shifting for slightly better friction. “Me too,” Kihyun replied, sweat dripping off his forehead, and soon they were both spurting hot cum onto Kihyun’s hand and Changkyun’s abdomen. It lasted for several unrealistically long seconds, both gasping at the sensation, before it ended and Kihyun leaned back, gazing at his creation with admiration in his eyes.

“You look beautiful,” Kihyun declared, swiping up some of the spilled jizz with his fingertips and then pressing them against Changkyun’s lips with a playful expression. Changkyun grimaced slightly, before reluctantly taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking lightly, messily lapping up the gooey cum. Kihyun felt completely unable to look away from the erotic scene happening beneath him, eyes unfocusing slightly and lips parting in awe. 

“It’s not that bad,” Changkyun eventually said, once Kihyun’s fingers were decidedly less sticky. “Huh,” was all Kihyun replied with, trying to shake himself out of the Changkyun-induced trance he was put in. Wiping his saliva-coated fingers against his leg in an effort to clean it off, Kihyun stepped off from the couch and stretched his legs. Changkyun only pressed further into the couch, repositioning himself slightly to be more comfortable. 

“C’mon, let’s get in the shower,” Kihyun said while collecting Changkyun’s discarded clothes, walking away to throw them into the laundry basket. Changkyun sighed, but perked up at the prospect of showering together with Kihyun. He got up off the couch quickly, and walked away to start the shower while Kihyun started the washing machine.

“Hyung hurry up~ I don’t know how much hot water Hoseok-hyung left for us!” Changkyun said, scampering off to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain his nudity to anyone along the way. “I’m coming~” Changkyun heard softly from the room over, and a small smile appeared on his face.


End file.
